Redemption
by Bluemane
Summary: The flight with Astrid never happened to change Hiccup's choice. Instead, he follows through with the plan of leaving. Now, he will be thought of as a disgrace, traitor and liar who will be punished if he returns. Hiccup and Toothless must now find a way to convince other villages to begin trusting dragon-kind. Can he end the conflict between humans and dragons? AU. Some OCs later.
1. Flight of a Different Kind

**Hello and welcome to my first How To Train Your Dragon fanfiction! Now, I have seen this done in other stories at varying points in the timeline. But it has roughly been between the flight with Astrid and before (sometimes during or after) the Monstrous Nightmare scene. So, I am wanting to do it a little more differently, before the flight scene. The original characters won't appear until possibly chapter 3 and onward. I will be updating this regularly, every week if I can. Mondays will work best. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Flight of a Different Kind.

* * *

"We are so leaving." Hiccup states. "We're leaving. Let's pack up, looks like you and me are taking a little vacation... Forever." he mutters, setting down the basket He's carrying at the base of the rock.

Worst really came to worst. The Elder chose him to be the one to slay the Monstrous Nightmare. He had to leave before that day, otherwise he would risk so much. If he so much as attempted to show the dragon compassion and doubt, something would definitely go wrong. To even attempt to calm and tame one of the quickest tempered dragons in an enclosed space with a village of bloodthirsty Vikings expecting a show? He was Hiccup, but he didn't have a death wish! Well, saying that he did release a Night Fury... But this would be different. Plus, he would be branded a traitor and dishonour his dad too. If he did so much as attempt it, and die either by the Nightmare or as a traitor, then who would look after Toothless? Without him, Toothless can't fly and "a downed dragon is a dead dragon" after all.

Rising, the skinny son of the chief move to adjust some straps on the makeshift flying suit he had, until he noticed the sun being blocked out. Thinking it was Toothless finally coming over, he looked up only to be met with Astrid sharpening her axe with a whetstone.

"ah what th- a uh, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asks nervously, eyeing the rather sharp edge of the metal. How did she even get here? Or even know to go here?! Where's that lizard, too?!

"I want to know what's going on." Astrid says calmly, before bashing the butt off the rock with a clang. "No one gets as good as you do." Her mood changes quickly as she jumps off the rock, advancing with axe in hand. "Especially, _you_. Start talking!"

"Ah, bu- I uh-" Hiccup stammers as he backs away but is cut off.

"Are you training with someone?" The girl demands expectantly, waving a hand.

"Training? Ah bu-"

"It better not involve this." She grips the shoulder of his leather gear.

"This looks really bad but this uh-"

Astrid lets out a small gasp and drags Hiccup down to the ground when she hears some rocks move deeper in the cove. Determined to find the source, she grips her axe tighter to advance as Hiccups picks himself up.

"Ah, you're right, you're right!" He rambles nervously, brushing off some dust before running after her. "I-I am, through with the lies!" He smiles falsely, standing beside her. "I've been making uh, outfits!" He smiles again, but she isn't paying attention. "So, you got me. Its time everyone knew. Drag me back, go ahead." He takes her hand and puts it on his chest.

_Please of please let that dragon be hiding. _He thinks to himself, trying to block her path.

"So, here we go- Ow, why would you do that!" He asks in pain after she twists his hand back and throws him to the grassy earth.

"That's for the lies." She hisses, kicking him down flat. She moves to standing over him and looks down. "And _thats_, for everything else." She dropped the axe halfway through the sentence, grabbing it out of the air after the bottom bounces painfully off Hiccup's chest.

Not a second later, a dragon growl sounds.

"Aw, man..." Hiccup groans to himself. _Here we go._

Astrid squints slightly after taking a step forward, only to meet the eyes of a Night Fury. A suspicious one.

Gasping, she turns and grabs Hiccup's midsection. "Get down!" She says loudly, dropping both of them to the earth. "Run, run!"

Toothless instantly roars again. Thoughts of this being some friend of Hiccups who he would convince that his kind could co-exist with scaleless creatures where gone. She had hurt him, she was not a friend. She was an intruder. Picking up speed in a mere millisecond, he sprinted straight for her.

After being winded by Astrid yet again forcing him to the earth, it took a second for Hiccup to react. Hearing the launch of a Night Fury's back legs kicking off from dirt, and Astrid's pose, ready to swing her axe he knew what was going to happen.

"No!" He shouts desperately, launching himself at her. As Toothless landed, safe from harm, he wresteled the weapon from her grip and tossed it aside.

"It's okay, its okay, she's a _friend_." He said quickly, attempting to sooth the angered dragon. Snorting doubtfully a couple of times, Toothless finally rested on four claws again, but never took his look of loathing and aggression of Astrid. "You scared him." The Haddock said to the Hofferson.

"_I _scared **him**?!" Astrid quickly got to her feet and backed off quickly. after glancing at the two fearfully, she looked back at Hiccup. "who, is _him_?"

"Uh." Hiccup began, smiling nervously. Gods, this is going to be bad... "Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid." Gesturing to each in turn. His sentence was punctuated by a low hiss from the obsidian scaled dragon.

Astrid looked on for a second before shaking her head in denial. There is _no way_ this is right! A dragon and a human! Stoick and the village need to know about this! Mind set, she glared at Hiccup, backstepping a few times before turning and running.

"du-da-duh, we're dead." Hiccup stated, knowing full well what she planned to do. After hearing the Night Fury snort and move, he turned to look at it. "Woah woah woah woah, where do you think you're going?" He asks, hands spread out.

What should he do now? Stop Astrid? Yeah, because that would totally help. Y'know, maybe take her on a magical flight that will _somehow _convince her to like him and do what he says! As if, she never liked nor paid him any attention before, and if she does suddenly do those things it would be down to Toothless, not him. But she won't, and then there is the Nightmare I have to kill!

The dragon looked at him expectantly, cocking his large head.

"We need to leave, now. she'll bring the village and we'd be killed." Hiccup explains to him, attaching the basket to the saddle. the Night Fury snorts, as if to say **let them try.**

"No, harming them won't really help our cause. we'd make things worse." Hiccup sighed, adjusting the straps.

The dragon bend down lower to make it easier for him and looked at the human with large yellowish eyes as if to ask **What, then?**

"We...we need to leave bud." The thought of leaving everything behind them was scary, and sad. But he had to. To prove that dragons are misunderstood, and someday he can return. He can return and show them that they don't need to kill them. But to do that, he will need to know more about all dragons and, not just Toothless. And with the Night Fury at his side, he maybe could do it. There is also the matter of other villages to teach, and make understand.

Toothless crooned gently as his rider took position, feet in place. Both stopped for a moment to gaze around their sanctuary. It was a special place, it was were they became friends. They would return, someday.

_I'll need to show him the nest. _Toothless thought to himself as he took to the air. _Not today, in a few moons. Then he will know why what we are doing is_ necessary.

* * *

**How did I do? yeah, I thought about the way the whole flight thing went and realised it was pretty stupid. Astrid only liked Hiccup for his dragon, no pun intended. Also, I have the idea of them rallying the villages and getting more dragons and Vikings than just Berk. I mean, obviously the dragon-raids have been happening for so long all because of the Red Death. If Toothless defeated it without hurting himself with Hiccup, then he could easily do it himself. He wasn't afraid, but the other dragons were. I prefer the idea of them rallying. One last thing, should I give it a time gap before Hiccup returns, like have "****_Three years later_****", something like that? anyways I've rambled enough! Review please, and let me know if I should do it!**


	2. Condemned

**First of all I want to say a big thank you to all the people who followed, favourited and reviewed! I honestly did not expect it to get that many good comments in the first chapter, so I decided to write this early as my way of saying thank you! also, lower down on the page you will see a"(-)" this Represents a transaction like a line break. This is not because I am lazy, but because this was not done on my computer. I managed to get the two line breaks at the top, but you may sometimes see them. Don't think too bad of me, I am just not that good with them! Rest assured, will try to fix it as soon as possible!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Condemned.

* * *

Astrid's breathing was coming in rapid bursts. Fear and shock were factors, and sprinting through the forest to the village due to what she had witnessed played a large part.

A distant roar sounded behind her, causing her to speed up.

How could Hiccup even side with that beast?! He was always odd and different, but to betray your own kind!

Astrid snorted. There was no excuse for his pet. How did he even trick that Night Fury into not eating him? Or maybe it was controlling him? But she had saw a saddle on it! All she knew is it went against everything Vikings knew. She wanted to be an exemplary Viking, following their practices and their beliefs to the letter. But to try and consider what Hiccup was doing was far beyond her.

Panting after jumping over a fallen log, a couple of minutes she finally reached the outskirts of the forest, with Berk in sight. Pushing forward with determination, she headed straight to the chief's home. Being chief and Hiccup's father, Stoick would know what to do.

Looking back to the forest, she make out a blur of that dragon and Hiccup taking off in the opposite direction. The coward's fleeing!

Several people complained as she knocked into them, only giving a few muttered apologises.

As the door to the home neared, she didn't slow her speed. Reaching out for the handle, she used her momentum to open it with a bang.

"Excuse me?! What is the meaning of this?!" Stoick roared after jumping slightly in shock. The large chief was busy talking to Gobber at his table who eyed her curiously.

"Mr...Stoick sir..." She breathed out, leaning over to catch her breath.

"Calm yourself lassie, and explain why you rudely barged into my home." He ordered, frowning.

"Its- its about Hiccup."

All suspicion disappeared in a second, replaced by a tired sigh.

"What's he done now?" Stoick looked like he was resisting rolling his eyes. Honestly, the boy had just started doing well, what did he go burn down now?

"He's with a dragon."

Silence fell instantly as the chief's expression changed in a flash to morbid fear.

"Explain. Clearly." He demanded in his thick voice, already reaching for his hammer.

"I- I followed him after he left dragon fighting. I thought he was training with someone." She started. "I followed him to a cove. When I got there I started questioning him."

"And?" Stoick pressed.

"And a Night Fury was hiding in the cove."

"A Night Fury?" Gobber repeated. "Are ye' sure Astrid?"

"Yes." Astrid could begin to feel anger rising up at the beast. It had to be the same one that attacked Berk!

"Then we have to send out a search party and find the beast who has my son." Stoick roared. "I'll lead the search party, Gobber you-"

"He was training with the dragon." Astrid stated.

An even larger silence fell, as Stoick and Gobber looked at her as if she'd gone mad.

"Wha'?" Gobber said dumbly, summing him and his friends thoughts up in one word.

"He had a saddle on the thing." She explained. "That's how he got so good at dragon fighting!"

Gobber stared at her, unsure.

"So, Hiccups not a victim...?"

"He's a traitor." Astrid hissed.

Both she and Gobber jumped back as the chiefs hammer came down on the table with a mighty bang.

"Do not forget, that is my son you are talking about." He hissed, removing the weapon, revealing a cracked table. "Now. Take care with your words."

"He was leaving with the dragon." She explained, shaking slightly. "He said that they were leaving."

"Why?" Stoick asked.

"I don't really know." Astrid confessed.

"Ah think ah do." Gobber stated after a moment. "He has never once harmed any o' the dragons in the ring."

"So?" Stoick asked, confused.

"An' what's he doing in two days?" Gobber questioned, looking at the pair expectantly.

"Killing the Monstrous Nightmare." Astrid said, mouth dropping. "He doesn't have the guts to do it."

"Bu- but that can't be right!" Stoick shook his head desperately.

"'Fraid it is, Stoick." Gobber sighed. "We' shoulda' known."

"How?" Astrid demanded. How could they have known that he'd side with a Night Fury, the dragons, over them?!

"Remember he kept saying he shot down tha' Night Fury?"

"That's... That's not the same one." Stoick whispered. "If it is..."

"I saw him with my own eyes take off before I got here." Astrid confirmed.

"He...he betrayed us..." Stoick looked broken, still unable to believe the situation.

"Stoick, we need to talk about this with the council." Gobber said, laying his un-eaten hand on his friend's shoulder.

Astrid would have smiled triumphantly but given the situation she didn't. There was also that little nagging feeling in her gut. Like guilt...or shame. She had revealed him as a traitor, a danger! Did she not do the right thing?

Little did she know how long that question would haunt her.

(-)

"Settle down and you'll know why we called this meeting!" Gobber yelled to the noisy crowd. They were within the council chamber, that is him, Stoick at the tip of the table and Astrid, the only non-member. Joining them was the rest of the council.

"Yeah, do tell Gobber! We've heard rumours about a Night Fury!" One of the members said.

Silence fell as the chief stood. Since arriving at the hall, he had sat quietly, his dome propped up on his hand. The members had seen the depression and conflict on their leader's face and began discussing not too quietly what could be the cause.

"My son Hiccup, has... Has gone."

"Gone?"

"Where?"

"With who?"

"Where I do not know. With who? With what, you mean." The chief sighed.

Muttering broke out but was silenced when he started to speak again.

"My son has left Berk with a dragon, witnessed by Astrid here."

Intense arguing broke out but was silenced again this time by Gobber slamming his own hammer on the table like he would with an anvil.

"Thank you, Gobber. Now, what we are here to decide is what would happen if he returns."

"Well he's a traitor!" One member shouted, with a few agreeing. "He sided with those lizards!"

"I say." Another stood up. "Is for him to be stripped of everything. Home, title, belongings..." More agreed mutters began.

"But what of his fate?" Stoick asked. It was the question he was dreading to ask.

The various members discussed it between themselves before one uncertainly stood.

"Well...this has never been done before?" Acknowledgement was voiced. "So should it be imprisonment?"

"No. That's too kind." A cold voice rang out. All turned to see who had spoke.

"Mildew. I did not know you were part of the council." Gobber said, frowning at the elderly man standing at the doorway. No one had noticed him enter through all the commotion.

"I am not. But this matter effects the whole village!" Murmured agreement broke out. "Therefore, I think I have a right to speak!"

Stoick looked at the crowd before turning to the old man.

"Very well."

"This is a Night Fury he was with?" Mildew wasted no time. "The offspring of lightning and death itself?" There was nods among the crowd. "Well, the answer is obvious. Death."

Stoick paled as real agreement and consideration broke out within the crowd. Mildew always had a way of doing these things.

"He should be executed for his crimes!" They started calling out, as Gobber looked helplessly at Stoick.

The chief raised a hand for silence that was given. But those closest who looked, could see he was shaking.

"Then...it is decided." Stoick swallowed, looking up. His face reflected his pain. "The traitor Hiccup... Will be sentenced to death."

The crowd give their consent and agreement with a satisfied Mildew at the front, who eventually dispersed.

After a minute, the only ones left were Gobber, Astrid and Stoick. The chief had sat back down after the final verdict, and had not moved.

"Stoick...I'm sorry." Gobber whispered, before turning to leave.

As the hits of his wooden leg echoed down the corridor, becoming more and more silent, Astrid became aware of the cold chill she felt.

Stoick heave himself out of his seat, the bottom scraping on the stone.

"I...I want to say you done us a service." He looked down at her, and now she could see his red, puffy eyes. "But I can't... I wish... I wish you never found out. Now, I've lost both my wife and my son." The large man swallowed and gave a sad smile, before walking away.

All Astrid could feel was that cold chill. And that feeling in her gut. She was back to being the best. She had revealed him as a traitor, a danger!

...

Did she not do the right thing?


	3. Aftermath

**Thanks again for the great reviews, I read them all and reply whenever I can! By the way, the Isles I mention in this are based off the Shetland Isles north of Scotland. Quick lesson for yous that do not know, Cressida Cowell frequented an island west of Scotland, which is were Berk is based upon. I thought it would be fitting do something along the same lines. For now, I give you;**

* * *

Chapter 3: Aftermath.

* * *

Once he had left the hall after the meeting the first thing Gobber did was head his workshop for a distraction.

It hurt him, but he couldn't show it earlier. He had to be the strong one for Stoick, the man clearly devastated. But he was devastated too, no doubt about it. Hiccup was like the son he never had, whenever Stoick was off looking for the nest and whatnot, he was the one who took care of the lad. Hiccup was his apprentice too, making them more connected. To hear the council so quickly sentence him was frightening, Stoick and himself had no power to change the decision. He'd get a drink with him later tonight.

He needed to do something right now. Remembering that he needed to make some new swords for the dragon fighting recruits, Gobber gathered the metal required.

Why would Hiccup even do that? How? Gobber was very knowledgeable about dragon kind, and he still couldn't work out how he got away on a Night Fury. Dragons always go for the kill, he taught them all that in the arena. So how was Hiccup even alive? And Astrid said he had got a saddle on the thing, how and when did he do that? He obviously got the beast to trust him, Gobber wasn't quite an idiot. The dragon wasn't 'controlling' him or something. If that was so for food or whatnot, what's the need for the saddle? And if Astrid found them, why wasn't she a dragon's breakfast?

"Hiccup, get me my hammer-" Gobber stopped mid sentence. "Oh, never mind. I'll get it myself." He muttered and fetched the tool.

He had lost his apprentice. He'd need to get used to it. It hurt now more than before, to truly realise Hiccup wasn't here. The boy truly was great, even with his 'hiccups'. He was smarter than them all, a better smith than the rest of his peers, and someone other than Stoick who he could have some friendly banter with. He enjoyed teaching the lad, and Hiccup enjoyed learning. He truly cared about him.

He only hoped that he would return...

* * *

Hiccup shivered on the back of Toothless. They had been flying for little over an hour and he was freezing.

_'The one thing I need that I forgot'_ he thought to himself. _'A cloak or fur, just great. Well, we'll be living in the wild, so there will be plenty of chance. And perhaps a village we get to will have some spares.'_

"W-we need to land soon bud." Hiccup stuttered through the cold. Examining the map he was carrying, he could see that there was a grouping of islands nearby, and a settlement on one. "We'll make a camp at the next island." He said to the Night Fury. It was difficult to even read the map, from the moist air around him. It was even harder to make out the dragon through the fog.

Toothless gave a small nod that nearly went unnoticed to acknowledge him, before slowing descending.

Some minutes later the dragon saw what his rider was referring to before the human. Three islands, very large ones, were grouped together in the sea. From the largest, smoke seemed to be rising from the base of a mountain range his superior eyesight reported. Even then it was difficult with the weather. To make matters worse the sun was beginning to set.

"The Misty Isles." He announced as some of it began to clear as they changed course, descending lower through the air.

Both dragon and rider banked to the left in unison, to steer away from the populated one.

As the low cliffs fast approached, Toothless pulled up at the last possible second to land quickly on the overhang. This was most likely the second largest out of the three. From where the were, they had a view of the village smoke across from them with a forest at their backs.

"This will do for now bud." Hiccup stated, patting the side of the Night Fury's massive head. Dismounting, he made to carry the basket he dis-attached but the dragon shrugged him away.

"Fine, you take it. I'll get some firewood." Hiccup rolled his eyes as the pair headed for the treeline. "We can set it up just here." He wanted that fire as quickly as possible; it was as cold as Berk here.

After spending a few minutes collecting sizable branches, Hiccup near dropped them all at the sound of splintering and cracking. Turning, he witnessed Toothless sway side to side, a full tree in his mouth.

"Really?" Hiccup shook his head. "Toothless, that's way too big."

A look of realisation came across the dragon as he dropped it out his mouth. Then, a louder bang sounded as he snapped it in half with a paw.

"Oh, you useless reptile..." Hiccup groaned, laughing at the superior and proud look Toothless was giving.

Well, at least they have a camp.

Hiccup walked to the point Toothless was at, as the dragon dug a small pit with a few swipes of his claw.

"Thanks bud." Hiccup smiled before depositing some wood.

The dragon rubbed his head against Hiccup's side before blowing a quick gust of flame to get the fire started.

"Hungry?" Hiccup asked his friend.

The dragon eagerly nodded, so Hiccup withdrew three fish from the basket.

"One for me, two for you." He said as he tossed the two large ones to Toothless' waiting maw.

"Now..." He picked up a stick and examined it. "This will do fine." After cleaning the stick, he inserted it through the fish's flesh to cook above the fire.

Now warm with food on the way, he had time to think. This could have been so much smoother, so much more prepared if Astrid didn't find them. She was getting suspicious for a while now. Worse still, what would the people of Berk say when she would re-tell a slightly biased story? She didn't understand and wasn't willing to listen... How long will he have to wait? Sighing, he picked up the map with his free hand and set it on his lap. Berk of course, was put in the centre. The Misty Isles were they currently are, was a little bit northeast of Berk. There was so many other villages and islands marked on the map. It could possibly take years. Some time to accumulate knowledge of other dragon species then expand on what he already knows. Then he could begin frequenting the villages.

After feeling something rough nudge his back, Hiccup turned to see what it was. Toothless had cut up one of the two logs and sat up a fraction like a stump, making a better seat that the wet grass.

"Thanks bud." He smiled at the dragon.

Toothless crooned gently before looking over at the forest, eyes narrowing.

This went un-noticed by Hiccup however, who was busy fishing a plate out of the basket along with a spoon.

Only at the silence after he deposited the cooked fish on the plate and take a few mouthfuls did he notice the dragon's silence.

Following the dragons gaze, he noticed a pair of large eyes boring into his.

After identifying the possible species of dragon, Hiccups breath caught in the back of his throat. Slowly, he searched through the meagre supplies of the single basket for the remaining fish, not removing his eyes.

"Its fine." Hiccup called out to the watchful creature. He still couldn't make out anything else. "You can come out." He continued, hoping his voice sounded calm and collected. This dragon, if he thought it was the right species, was extremely dangerous.

_'What am I saying? They're native here._' Hiccup thought to himself.

After a few more hesitant seconds, the behemoth stepped forth, becoming visible in the fire's light.

A Timberjack, a creature who's wings are as sharp as honed steel, and can cut silently through air and trees alike. Currently, its large wings were folded into it's sides. Luckily, it was but of sixty-eight seasons, a teenager of dragons. Due to this it was only youngling size, nearing adult. It stood at roughly six metres.

As it slowly approached, more of its features came into view.

It bore a dark brown underbelly and wing membrane, much like tree bark. The rest of its scales were moss-green.

The eyes narrowed suspiciously at the duo. A dragon and scale-less making territory and resting together? It hadn't seen anything like it, so it was curious. And suspicious. Perhaps his fellow kin was a prisoner, or injured.

"We are not here to mean harm." Hiccup smiled nervously. Slowly, he held out the fish.

The Timberjack's head drooped to sniff the fish and scale-less. It was offering a meal, like a mother. It brought memories of its own dam, who had been lost in a fight against a Burrower when protecting her hatchling. Him. It associated this with safety, comfort. He had been living in the forest alone, fearing for his life every day. From the more menacing dragons to the scale-less that were on the other island. They mostly left dragons alone though.

Without anymore hesitation, it slowly took the fish out of Hiccup's hands and ate slowly.

"There you go, you can rest here by the fire if you want." Hiccup smiled, glad to no longer be seen as a possible threat.

The Timberjack eyed the Night Fury for confirmation, and was given a friendly croon.

The forest dweller sank down, resting itself beside the warmth. As its head rested on the grass, now simply slightly moist from the heat, it felt content. For once, it didn't need to sleep with one eye open, figuratively. But that scale-less. It was curious.

Hiccup watched the great dragon curiously, as its spine fins twitched. Slowly, he approached to the front of it's muzzle.

The Timberjack ceased its movements and stopped, eyeing the scale-less warily. It's claw reached out, and at first it seemed like it was a gesture of aggression. The Timberjack hissed lowly, but the scale-less only lightly recoiled. Slowly, it got closer and closer to it's muzzle. When it was but centimetres away, it stopped. The dragon tilted its head to the side, wondering why. Then, out of curiosity of it, it closed the gap.

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief as the Timberjack allowed him to touch it. After a moment, the dragon's eyelids drooped as it nuzzled the hand, studying the scent. The viking noticed it's back fins twitching again, but thought nothing off it. Slowly, he began to rub his hand around in circles, and the Timberjack growled happily.

"Were you lonely?" He asked gently, continuing the motion. "You can stay if you want."

The Timberjack seemed to understand, as it rested it's head down, ready to sleep safe in the knowledge it was protected.

"They aren't too vicious after all. Who said about killing on sight?" Hiccup said out loud, returning to his slightly cold fish.

Toothless meanwhile, had observed the whole event carefully. The Timberjack was prepared to give enough trust to rest at their camp. But was it the presence of a Night Fury, or was it truly content with Hiccup? Of course his presence was helpful, but Hiccup needed to learn about them and earn their trust himself. He was the one who had to show the tribes how his species can live peacefully. He was the one who could talk. As long as he learned to gain most dragon's trust, it could work.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, I'm back with questions. I know, I know, but it would be better if you, the reader, gave your opinion on this. Should I make some original dragon species? for dragons and various Vikings will happen obviously, but do you think I should create a few new species that Hiccup may have found or heard about on his travels? Yes, the three years gap is happening, I know how I will do the transaction. I have a deviantart, so I can give a stab at doing drawings of the species I create (if you wish for this to happen that is!) I've seen this done only once before, but I think if executed well, this can be amazing. Tell me what you think though, thanks for watching!**


End file.
